1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device and method for filleting fish, and more particularly to a device and method for obtaining de-boned fillets in one piece, said filleting device including an adjustable, curved blade with a rearwardly disposed cutting edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual method of filleting fish, by hand or machine, is to cut through the fish down the line of the bone from the dorsal to the ventral fins, traversing the ribs and severing the connections between pin bones and the ribs. The fillets so produced therefore usually contain a line of pin bones, which may contain a hazard to eating, and generally detract from the satisfaction derived from eating fish.
The processes of filleting fish known thus far are time consuming and often result in the loss of much of the edible flesh of the fish. Even with known methods, because of the skill and time required in the filleting operation, edible flesh is often left attached to the fish skeleton.
Hand tools for cleaning fish utilizing a concave scraper are known for use in eviscerating and removing entrails of fish, for scaling fish, as well as for opening the bellies of fish. For example, Penman U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,196 discloses a hand-held fish filleting tool having a spoon-like work piece with a concave cutting edge which conforms to the ribcage of the fish to be filleted. The spoon-like work piece is mounted on a handle, such that the fillet is forced away from the ribcage of the fish as the device is drawn through the fish's body. The patent to Cowie, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,294 has a series of blades which are used to sever meat from the fish bones and a pair of plows or guides to further force and direct the fillet away from the body of the fish.
Neither of the above-cited patents discloses a device having an adjustable blade which conforms to the contour of the fish to be filleted, the blade being mounted in an essentially U-shaped member or bracket. Blades having concave edges have been used for filleting fish as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,195 and 4,037,294. However, no reference has been found in which the blade is mounted between two legs of a U-shaped member, as is taught by the present invention. Each of the latter two patents are designed to be pushed through the meat of the fish, while the present invention is pulled downwardly from the gill area.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device and method for filleting fish which would be relatively inexpensive to produce, yet be adjustable so that the shape of the cutting member can be adjusted to conform to the contours of the fish to be filleted, be relatively easy and safe to operate, and be portable.